Mind Control?
by Gasoline Diamond
Summary: Party Poison is forced to kill his own group. Will he do it, or will he fight the unknown force? Just a sad little one shot of weird twists and turns. Reviews? Please?


_Shit! These Dracs are never gonna leave me alone!_ I thought as they got closer. My combat boots hit the sand with soft thuds, leaving boot prints in it. Finally an idea hit my brain, and I reacted on immediate action. I turned around kicking up a giant cloud of dust. I then proceeded to turn back and pick up my momentum.

"If my velocity starts to make you sweat, then just let go fuckers!" That was one of the things I always called out. I knew Korse could hear from a small microphone planted in the Drac's white suit. I loved to taunt him. I continued to run until I got back to my hideout, which was a beaten up diner. The N and E's light burned out leaving D I E, welcoming isn't it? Well it's not supposed to be. It wards off unwanted killjoys. They understand. I pushed through the glass door, and bound my way inside. I slipped my masquerade mask off, and laid down my ray gun. The sun was already slinking down into the horizon, leaving an inky trail of darkness in its wake. I slipped my boots off, and crawled into a bundle of blankets in a booth. I nuzzled into them waiting to be taken by sleep. But sleep never came. I waited and waited, but I couldn't fall asleep. I was too busy worrying about Kobra Kid, Jet Star, Fun Ghoul, and Missile Kid. They all went out on a raid, and should have been back when I got to the diner. They haven't come back yet. I watched out the window, as the sun came back, illuminating the sky with orange and purple swirls. A vehicle bounded down the road towards the diner. I jumped up and ran outside, expecting to take Missile Kid, and Kobra Kid in my arms. I had somehow gotten my combat boots on in five seconds. When the vehicle pulled up it wasn't the Trans Am with the spider, it was a white car with a smiley face on the side. I stopped dead, watching Korse and a Drac come out of the BL/ind car. I ran back into the diner, picking up my ray gun, and darted back out.

"So this is what the great Party Poison really looks like!" He boomed. I cursed under my breath for forgetting my mask. "I got your little message, and I have to say that we're not ready to let go." He smirked. He doesn't usually acknowledge the fact that I taunt him, something's terribly wrong.

"What do you want, Exterminator?" I growled.

"Oh come now. We're all friends here!" I scoffed.

"If you think that, you have some major issues." I answered.

"Moving on, I have some . . . . revisions, to make." _Revisions? What the fuck is that supposed to mean? _

"Too bad. Take your "revisions" somewhere else!" I lifted my ray gun threateningly. Korse nodded at the Drac next to him, who then lifted what I think was a gun. I gulped. That wasn't a normal gun, and this wasn't a normal desert sweep. I pulled the trigger on the ray gun, and the beam of light went shooting at the Drac. It just barely missed his head. I cursed loudly. The Drac took a shot from his gun, and it hit me point blank in the neck. I waited for the pain, for the ground to connect with me when I hit it. It didn't happen, I didn't feel anything except a bee-sting-like sting where he shot. After a second or two, a distinct beeping sounded below my ear. Korse smiled and clapped his hands.

"Now the fun starts!" I didn't understand, but it scared the hell outta me. Suddenly everything went numb, and I felt my body fall onto the sand. _Oh god. _What's_ he doing to me? _"The answer to that, Party Poison, is I will make you the cause of your pack's death." I thought about this for a second.

"We're not dogs! For one. And two, you can't make me do shit!" I was slowly attempting to rise off the ground.

"Oh but, Party Poison, I can." I felt my body twitch, and it slowly rose. I pulled out my gun. I shot it at the diner. The one problem was, I didn't mean to do it.

"No." I breathed. Korse had control of me. He was going to make me hurt my family. _No. This can't be happening!_

"Yes Poison, this is happening." He smirked. Though I didn't believe it was possible, he was right. It must be happening. I stood there as he left, I wanted to stay there, no scratch that. I wanted to run away, run from it all. Run from the fact that I have to ghost my family. But instead my feet were moving towards the diner. _This is all gonna go costa rica, real fast. _I thought. I was inside the booth I sat in last night, and heard the Trans Am pull up. Shit no. I was planning on fighting it, to leave my gun in its holster, and to stay down, pretend to be asleep, but I was on my feet in seconds. They walked in laughing. Jet Star's afro bounced. Kobra Kid's shoulders shook. Fun Ghoul's hair swayed. Missile Kid's olive skin glowed in the sun. I raised my ray gun at Kobra Kid's head. There smiles fell.

"Kobra, run!" I shrieked. They stood there to shocked and maybe afraid to do anything. "Help me." I whimpered. I didn't want to hurt them.

"P-Poison? What a-are you d-doing?" He stuttered.

"You guys need to leave! I don't want to hurt you!" Star stepped forward.

"Poison. What are you doing?" He was alarmed but trying to stay calm.

"I need you guys to leave. Now! Go!" Nobody moved. I looked Kobra in the eyes. _Father._ He nodded. "Go!" I shouted again. Kobra looked back into my eyes. _**I'm not leaving you. I know he's controlling you, and who knows what he'll make you do to yourself!/**__/ No. It doesn't matter what happens to me, you take them, and GO! _He stayed unmoving. I heard another voice in my head. _Poison, time is running out. Take the shot._

"Get out of my head!" I screamed. Kobra looked questioning at me, and the others looked at me like I was insane. _**What is it?/**__/ Father. _ I told him again. I didn't have time to blink before Kobra was on the ground, with smoke coming out of my raised ray gun. "No!" I shrieked. I wanted to run to him, but I couldn't. Next I watched them all drop. Especially Missile Kid. Nothing but an innocent child. I watched the life slowly drain out of their eyes. _Goodbye Poison. *sick laughing*/ __ / No! Please! _ My hand lifts the gun to my temple. _Korse! Father! Please father. Please. _The zap goes off as I slump to the ground.


End file.
